diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Maghda
Maghda was a witch, a minion of Belial, and the leader of the Coven. Biography The Coven :"When I joined the Coven, it was weak and idle. The leaders were content to do nothing, while the Prime Evils were imprisoned. I convinced another witch to help me poison them, and together we took control. She...left some years later, but I continued, bringing the Coven to glory under Lord Belial." —Maghda Maghda's origins remain a mystery, though a storm of dark rumors and lies surrounds them. Of what is known as fact is that in her youth, Maghda was a member of a group of witches that operated in Westmarch. It was here that she met Adria. The two became close, sharing certain traits in an uncanny manner. Magdha convinced Adria to poison the leaders of the Coven so they could take control. The cult had been floundering prior to their arrival, but they took control and poisoned its leaders. The pair took control of the cult, reforging it into a dangerous new order that practiced torture and demonic summoning. It is said that these witches were fueled by the belief that they were destined to become mortal heralds of the Burning Hells. Years later, the two had a falling out''Diablo III, ''Act IV and Adria left the group.Diablo III, Act III Her departure nearly tore the cult apart and left Maghda wracked by jealousy and rage. Fueled by her dark emotions, she redoubled her efforts to contact the Burning Hells. At some point, they made contact''Book of Tyrael'' with Belial, Lord of Lies, and they pledged themselves to his service.Diablo III, Maghda, Leader of the Coven Under Maghda, the Coven expanded its influence back into the East, in the deserts around Caldeum. Sword of the Stranger :"There is a new piece to the game, a girl named Leah. My spies tell me she is the child of the witch Adria, who is hiding in the deserts of Caldeum. Bring this news to the master at once." —Maghda to her servants''Diablo III, ''Orders from Maghda With a Falling Star crashing into the Tristram Cathedral, the dead stirred around New Tristram. In the process of the fall were three pieces of a sword that had splintered off from the fireball. As per her master's interests, Maghda was intent on retrieving them, but was reguarly thwated by the Nephalem, who beat her to the first two sword pieces. Allied with the hero was Leah, the daughter of Adria. Maghda ordered that this news be relayed to Belial. The third piece resided in the village of Wortham. This time, Maghda and the Coven beat their foe to the sword piece, and burnt the town and slaughtered its inhabitants in the process. Appearing as an apparition to the Nephalem, she revealed that she had captured all three pieces as well as the Nephalem's allies—Leah, Deckard Cain, and the Stranger who had been found in the Tristram Cathedral. In Cain's House in New Tristram, Maghda and her cultists constrained their foes. She ordered Cain to use his Horadric arts to reforge it, or he could see Leah die, torturing the scholar for good measure. Unleashing her demonic powers, Leah killed the other cultists, leaving only Maghda standing. She disapeared with the Stranger as her captive. Cain later succumbed to the wounds Maghda had inflicted on him. The Nephalem tracked Maghda down. She released a Butcher demon to deal with him/her, but the Nephalem defeated the beast and rescued the Stranger from the Coven, revealed to be Tyrael.Diablo III, Act I Shadows in the Desert :"Maghda, This "hero" means to attack you in Alcarnus. If I were you, I would set a trap at the Khasim Outpost, but I am not you. For all I know, you wish to fail me again and force me to kill you. That would grieve me, though somehow...I think I could manage it." —Belial's message to Maghda''Diablo III, ''Missive to Maghda The hunt for Maghda takes up the first part of Act II, where the player fights the Coven in the deserts of Kehjistan, and tracks her to the Khasim Outpost, where she is planning to sacrifice Captain Davyd and other Iron Wolves to Belial. The player points out to Maghda that Belial used her as bait to lure him or her away from Caldeum, to which she doesn't react well. The chase ends in Alcarnus, where she and her Coven have been torturing and massacring the villagers, and the player finally confronts her in the Lair of the Witch. In-game Maghda appears as a boss in Act II of Diablo III. Unlike most bosses, she has not one, but three sets of tactics, one for normal fight in Alcarnus and two more for her Uber / Cursed Chest fight. In her normal fight, the battle is a large arena filled with impassable pillars and pits. The battle starts after a short cinematic once the player enters a Coven circle in the middle. Lair of the Witch Fight: *Spit: Maghda will spit flies at a close hero, dealing low damage. *Swarm of Flies: Maghda summons a swarm of flies, who then make progress towards a distant hero. This causes average damage upon contact. The swarm does not disappear on impact, piercing through heroes and obstacles, and can then turn back to hit the same target again. Each swarm lives for roughly 20 seconds. *Vessels of Chaos: every 30 seconds, Maghda will summon 10-15 Corrupted Vessels scattered around the arena, who begin the transformation ritual and eventually will become possessed. *Summoning: every 25% of life lost, Maghda will summon variants of the cultists fought throughout Act I-II, as well as three Dark Berserkers. All of these beings possess the same actions as the normal variants, but heroes should be forewarned that the second wave of Dark Berserkers (summoned at 50%) will have Frozen, and the third wave of Dark Berserkers (25%) will be Molten. Uber Appearance: *Arcane Enchanted (replaces Vessels of Chaos): This allows Maghda to periodically throw out an Arcane Sentry. This sentry will appear as a purple orb with a line being emitted. This sentry will do high Arcane damage, even more than normal Arcane Sentry, lasts longer and ticks faster than regular monster affix of the same name. *Shielding (replaces Summoning): This works just like her normal appearance prior to patch 2.0, summoning three Thralls of the Witch and rendering Maghda invulnerable until they are dead.Diablo III, Act II Chest / Shrine Fight: In this fight, Maghda will only use Shielding, Spit and Swarm of Flies abilities, but needs to be killed in under one minute. On Torment difficulty, Maghda has no Enrage timer, but unless killed quickly, her Corrupted Vessels will overwhelm the player in time, as it is nearly impossible to kill them all before they become possessed. Personality and Traits :"Adria and Maghda. Two as one. Bound together as the Lesser Evils Duriel and Andariel are. They gave our lives meaning, and in return asked only for devotion. There was nothing we would not do for them. Nothing they would not do for one another." —The writing of one of the Coven's former members. Maghda was a malicious and fanatical individual, unopposed to sacrificing her followers in order to achieve her goals. She was devoted to the Coven, and practiced in the arts of witchcraft. She was devoted to Adria. Maghda depicted a sadistic streak and would often taunt her foes. She displayed a gullible streak when she refused to believe that Belial would betray her. Trivia *Maghda is voiced by Susan Blakslee, who's most notable for being the primary current voice of the Disney character Maleficent, to whom Maghda bears some resemblance. *Maghda is one of the six Boss Monsters of Diablo III to have an Uber appearance. Her Uber version sports little changes in strategy compared to when players fight Maghda in Act II, but she is also Arcane Enchanted. She fights alongside the Uber version of King Leoric, and she can drop the Writhing Spine upon defeat. Media References Category:Diablo III Monsters Category:Coven Category:Boss Category:Monsters Category:Characters